My Brother's Best Friend
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

"**Dude who is that chick on your couch does Trish know" says Troy**

"**That chick happens to be my little sister" says Chris**

"**Oh sorry" says Troy**

"**So back off from her" says Chris**

"**Message heard and understood" says Troy**

**The girl turns her head at the sound of voices and her eyes go wide in shock as she sees the guy stood with her brother.**

**Troy's eyes bug out of his head as he comes to the realization that the girl he has been hooking up with for the past month on a weekly basis is his best friend's sister and off limits.**

**While her brother isn't looking the two quickly compose there facial expressions to smiles that say hi nice to meet you.**

"**Troy, Gabriella, Gabriella, Troy" says Chris as an introduction**

"**Nice to meet you" says Gabriella**

"**Same" says Troy**

"**Right Gabs I going up to Trish's. Troy is next door if you need anything" says Chris**

"**I guess that is the cue for get the hell out of here" says Troy**

"**Yes" says Chris**

**Troy leaves.**

"**See you later sis" says Chris**

"**Later" says Gabriella**

**Chris leaves the apartment.**

**Gabriella gives it a couple of minutes for a brother to get into his girlfriend's house before leaving the flat, locking it behind her and knocking Troy's door.**

**The door opens to reveal a shirtless Troy.**

"**Hey" says Gabriella**

"**I was about to get into the shower" says Troy "What's up" he adds**

"**Was just wondering if I could come in" says Gabriella**

"**Brie you heard your brother he told me to back off you" says Troy**

"**He doesn't know about us" says Gabriella**

"**Oh were an us" says Troy**

"**We've been hooking up for a month" says Gabriella**

"**That doesn't mean that there is an us and with me living next door to your brother and being best friend's with him I don't think it is a good idea" says Troy**

**Gabriella starts turning to go back to her brother's flat when and hand grabs her arm and she is pulled back into Troy's chest and a mouth covers hers.**

**Troy pulls away minutes later.**

"**You said-"**

"**I said is wasn't a good idea not that I didn't want to be with you" says Troy interrupting her**

**Gabriella smiles and Troy pulls her inside shutting the door behind them.**

**Half an hour later after making out.**

"**I should go" whispers Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**As much as I like laying here in your arms my brother could come back at any time and then we may both get killed before whatever we are as even started" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

**Gabriella looks up at him.**

"**Gabriella will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend" says Troy**

**Gabriella's face breaks into a huge grin.**

"**I'd love to" says Gabriella**

**Troy grins and leans down to kiss her again.**

**A few moments later.**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Ok, ok go but I'd better see you again" says Troy**

"**Oh you will" says Gabriella**

"**Ooh flirting" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and leaves beating her brother back to the flat with a matter of minutes.**

"**What have you been up to" says Chris**

"**Not much, read" says Gabriella**

"**I'm taking Trish out to dinner tonight and then staying at hers you going to be ok" says Chris**

"**I'll be fine besides Troy is right next door" says Gabriella**

"**Don't let him pull anything with you" says Chris**

"**He seems ok" says Gabriella**

"**You have met him once" says Chris**

"**So I think he is ok" says Gabriella**

"**Don't judge till you know Gabs he screws around" says Chris**

"**So you want me to get to know him" says Gabriella**

"**In my company" says Chris**

"**Why don't you give you best friend a chance" says Gabriella**

"**A chance to what" says Chris**

"**Why don't you trust him to spend some time with me" says Gabriella**

"**You're my little sister I want to protect you" says Chris**

"**Just because dad left it didn't make it your responsibility to protect me" says Gabriella**

"**Mum left me in charge of you for the week so at the moment it is my job" says Chris**

"**Chris I'm 17 I need to make my own mistakes and experiences so I can learn from them" says Gabriella**

"**I don't want to see you hurt" says Chris**

"**I don't think your best friend is going to hurt me" says Gabriella**

"**He's broken girls hearts before" says Chris**

"**Fine you go but don't come running to me when he hurts you" says Chris**

**Gabriella walks out and goes back to Troy's**

"**What are you doing here isn't your brother home" says Troy**

"**He said it was ok" says Gabriella**

"**Really" says Troy**

"**In so many words yes" says Gabriella**

"**What were the words?" asks Troy**

"**Don't coming running to me when he hurts you" says Gabriella**

"**And then let me guess you walk out" says Troy**

"**How'd you guess" says Gabriella**

"**We've been hooking up for a month on a regular basis I think I should know a little about you by now" says Troy**

"**I'm hungry" says Gabriella**

"**My Mac and cheese or do you want to go to McDonalds?" asks Troy**

"**Um McDonalds" says Gabriella**

"**Go grab your coat" says Troy**

"**Are you hitting on me" says Gabriella**

**Troy walks closer to her.**

"**Why would I need to hit on my own girlfriend" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and goes back to her brother's flat to grab her jacket and purse.**

"**Chucked you out already" says Chris**

"**He's taking me to McDonalds" says Gabriella and walks out.**

**At McDonalds.**

"**So what do you want?" asks Troy**

"**A McChicken sandwich meal please" says Gabriella**

"**Drink" says Troy**

"**Diet coke please" says Gabriella**

"**McFlurry?" asks Troy**

"**Terry Chocolate Orange please" says Gabriella**

**Troy orders and orders himself a Big Mac with a large fries, large coke and a Smarties McFlurry.**

"**So where's your mum?" asks Troy as they sit down in a booth and start eating.**

"**Away on business" says Gabriella**

"**On New Years Eve" says Troy**

"**It's New Years Eve" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah" says Troy**

"**This week has gone so fast I haven't even realized what day it is" says Gabriella**

"**And you get to spend the evening with your brother's best friend who you hardly know" says Troy**

"**Apparently so but don't forget you're my boyfriend" says Gabriella**

"**That is true" says Troy**

"**Can we take the McFlurry's back to yours?" asks Gabriella**

"**Of course" says Troy**

**They finish there meals and take there drinks and ice creams back to Troy's.**

"**You wanna watch a film" says Troy**

"**Which one" says Gabriella**

"**If you ask me that you don't know me at all" says Troy**

"**Of course A Team" says Gabriella**

"**Nah The Last Song" says Troy**

"**That is my favourite" says Gabriella**

"**I know" says Troy**

"**Your great" says Gabriella**

"**Thank you" says Troy**

**The sit down to watch the Last Song while eating there McFlurries and see in the New Year together.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**

**Happy New Year**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

**It's been 2 weeks since New Years Eve.**

"**Dude where's your sister at now a days?" asks Troy**

"**Mum's back so she's back home" says Chris**

**Troy nods.**

"**Well I have to go to work so get the hell out of my flat Bolton" says Chris**

"**I'm out" says Troy and leaves**

**5 minutes later. Gabriella appears at Troy's door.**

"**What's on the cards today wildcat?" asks Gabriella**

"**Brie you can't do that" says Troy**

"**Do what?" asks Gabriella**

"**Say you'll be my girlfriend spend some of the weekend with me and then act like I don't exist for 2 weeks" says Troy**

"**Sorry it just mum was back I wasn't allowed out on a school night weekend I had to tell her where I was going, who with, what time I'd get back, what I was doing when I got there, transport" says Gabriella**

"**Ok I forgive you but you don't have to ignore my texts and calls" says Troy**

"**She checks my phone" says Gabriella**

"**Tell her to stop being overprotective tell her your 17 and it's your life yes you still need her but to let you be independent" says Troy**

"**I can't tell her about you" says Gabriella**

"**I know she could tell Chris" says Troy**

"**No she would tell Chris plus your 20 I'm 17 she'd flip" says Gabriella**

"**It's 3 years" says Troy**

"**She'd flipped when I said I liked an 18 year old" says Gabriella**

**Troy pulls Gabriella into his arms.**

"**I'll tell her though to let me be independent and to stop questioning my every move everyday and checking my phone or I'll move it with Chris" says Gabriella**

"**Oh I'm sure your brother would love that" says Troy**

"**Or I could move into a flat here on my own or closer to school" says Gabriella**

"**One you have to be 18 to live on your own and two you would need money" says Troy**

"**I've got plenty of money in the bank and I'm 18 next week" says Gabriella**

"**Next week" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods "On Wednesday"**

"**The 5****th****" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods**

"**So wildcat what are we going to do today" says Gabriella**

"**Drive find somewhere to eat drive back here" says Troy**

"**I need ipod and a book" says Gabriella**

**Troy's pager goes off.**

**He looks it.**

"**Unfortunelty that's the hospital I'm needed in work" says Troy**

"**Your on call" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods. "Sorry" he says**

"**It's not your fault" says Gabriella**

"**I'll make it up to you" says Troy**

"**I'll hold you too that" says Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her and then grabs his car keys.**

"**Come on your on my way I'll drop you off" says Troy**

"**I'm next door mum's away again" says Gabriella**

"**See you later" says Troy**

**Troy leaves and Gabriella goes into her brother's flat.**

**Around 5.00pm Chris comes in.**

"**Hey sis" says Chris**

"**Hey" says Gabriella**

"**What have you been up to today" says Chris**

"**Not much" says Gabriella**

"**You should do something while you have the freedom" says Chris**

"**I have no freedom at all at home I can't do anything here I can't do anything because your to overprotective" says Gabriella**

**There's silence for a few minutes and during that silence Gabriella hears Troy entering his flat.**

"**I get question by both you and mum about everything only your better then me because you don't ask my every move and check my phone" says Gabriella**

"**She checks your phone" says Chris**

"**Yes. I'm considering moving out next week" says Gabriella**

"**You can move in with me" says Chris**

"**Thanks" says Gabriella**

"**Does anyone else know how you feel?" asks Chris**

"**I was talking to Troy about it this morning" says Gabriella**

"**What did he say?" asks Chris**

"**To tell she needs to let me be independent and that I need to be 18 to live on my own and have money" says Gabriella**

"**Yeah you would" says Chris**

"**I'm gunna talk to mum tell her I want independence and it doesn't fine move in here with you" says Gabriella**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

**Its 10pm at night and it's the 12****th**** of January. Gabriella mum got back from her business trip the day before and Gabriella came home today at 4pm. She talked to her mum and now we return to 10pm at Chris's apartment with Gabriella with 2 suitcases and 3 duffle bags and 5 boxes knocking on the door.**

**The noise eventually wakes Troy.**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Troy" exclaims Gabriella and throws herself at her boyfriend  
Troy wraps his arms round her and takes his eyes skim over her luggage and then his eyes widen in realization.**

"**Chris isn't in. You go in I'll grab your bags" says Troy**

"**I got some" says Gabriella grabbing one of suitcases and 1 duffel bag.**

**Gabriella goes into Troy's flat and Troy grabs the remaining suitcase and 2 duffle bags and hauls them into the apartment.**

"**So she kicked you ok" says Troy going to sit next to Gabriella on the sofa.**

"**She if that's how I feel I should go live with Chris he'll take better care of me anyway as he is always there and she isn't" says Gabriella**

"**I'm going to phone your brother" says Troy**

"**Where is he?" asks Gabriella**

"**Probably with Trish" says Troy pressing speed dial on his phone.**

"**Hey Chris it's Troy yes I know your busy thought you'd like to know your sister is here your mum kicked her out" says Troy**

**Gabriella grabs the phone off Troy.**

"**Chris I'm fine here with Troy you stay with Trish I'll see you tomorrow" says Gabriella**

"**No Gabs I'm coming" says Chris**

"**Don't you trust Troy" says Gabriella**

"**You are not staying an apartment with a 20 year" says Chris**

"**I do" says Gabriella**

"**Apart from me you can with but no one else" says Chris**

"**I'll be fine couple of hours you stay with Trish finish whatever your doing I'll stay with Troy and then you come get me when you're done" says Gabriella**

"**One hour" says Chris**

"**Ok fine see you in an hour" says Gabriella and hangs up.**

"**We have one hour" says Troy**

"**Yes Troy" says Gabriella pouting**

"**Which one" says Troy**

"**Letters To Juliet" says Gabriella**

**Troy gets up puts the movie on.**

**One hour later Chris comes in.**

"**Ssshhh" whispers Troy putting a finger to his lips and motioning with his free hand to Gabriella who is soundly asleep with her head on Troy's chest.**

"**I'll leave her there don't want to wake her" says Chris**

"**Want me to carry her?" asks Troy**

**Chris nods.**

"**The two suitcases and 3 duffle bags are Gabriella's" says Troy**

"**I gathered that" says Chris hauling the three duffels up onto his shoulders and grabbing the two suitcases in each of his hands and heading out the door to his apartment. While Troy gently lifts Gabriella up of the sofa and carries her though into Chris's apartment and into what is now called her bedroom. Just as Troy goes to put her down Gabriella wraps her arms around Troy neck burying her face in the crook of his neck.**

**Troy pulls the covers back and lays her down. Takes her shoes off He then pries her hands from round his neck, pulls the covers up and leaves after giving her a kiss on her forehead.**

"**Do you care for her?" asks Chris**

"**What of course not she's like my little sister" says Troy**

**Chris nods.**

"**Just don't break her heart" says Chris**

"**I don't like your sister in that way" says Troy**

**Chris nods and Troy leaves.**

"**He likes her" says Chris**

"**Who like who?" asks Gabriella walking out of her bedroom**

"**No one" says Chris**

"**Why where you asking Troy if he like me?" asks Gabriella**

"**Cuz it seemed like he did but he said you're like his little sister" says Chris**

"**Ah okay" says Gabriella**

**Chris looks at her and spots something on her neck.**

"**Who gave you that hickey?" asks Chris**

"**What?" asks Gabriella**

"**That hickey on your neck" says Chris pointing at it**

**Gabriella goes and looks in the mirror and her eyes widen at the hickey Troy has left on her neck.**

"**Gabriella" says Chris**

"**A random hook up last night at the pool party at Shar's" says Gabriella**

"**Stop randomly hooking up with guys your going to get a reputation" says Chris**

"**I'm going to bed" says Gabriella and goes into her bedroom.**

Thanks for the hickey

Brie

You're welcome

Troy

;D

No not you're welcome

You're dead

Chris saw

Brie

Crap

Troy

It was a random hook up and Shar's party

He's told me to stop hooking up random guys or I'll get a reputation.

Brie

I'd like you to stop as well

Troy

I'm not hooking up with anyone

Brie

Night

Troy

Troy I'm not I was with you last night you know that.

I was trying to throw if of the little sister dating best friend thing he was going towards

Brie

Brie I know you were with me last night.

I know what you were trying to do.

I was genuinely saying goodnight.

You need your sleep.

Troy

Oh ok

Night

Brie

Night

Troy

3

3

Brie

**Gabriella goes to sleep and in the lounge Chris is sat there contemplating looking after Gabriella, keeping her away from random guys and proposing to his girlfriend.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

**Its 1 week after Gabriella moved in with Chris and Troy wakes to the sound of the TV in is apartment.**

**He gets up and crosses to the door leading to the lounge to see Gabriella in front of the TV do her exercise DVD again.**

**He studies her while he is unnoticed her body clad in a crop top and short shorts with her hair pulled back into a ponytail but what he notices must is he can see Gabriella's ribs, spine and hips jutting out alarmingly.**

"**Want some breakfast?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella jumps on the spot sways a little and turns to Troy.**

"**I already ate" says Gabriella**

"**Chris kick you out?" asks Troy**

"**He said he was sick of hearing this DVD for the 60****th**** time in the last 6 days" says Gabriella**

"**60****th****" says Troy**

"**Yeah I've been doing this all week" says Gabriella**

"**Brie that's a bit obsessive isn't it" says Troy as he puts some bacon on to cook and goes over to Gabriella.**

"**No" says Gabriella still doing the DVD.**

"**How many times have you done it this morning" says Troy**

"**About 5 times" says Gabriella**

"**So you have done it 10 times each day" says Troy**

"**Yeah" says Gabriella**

**Troy sees the DVD finish and turns the TV off.**

"**HEY" exclaims Gabriella**

**Troy kisses her.**

"**You taste of vomit" says Troy**

"**I don't" says Gabriella**

"**How much do you weigh" says Troy**

"**5 stone" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I think you have anorexia" says Troy**

"**I don't" says Gabriella going to the DVD again.**

**Troy swings her away from the TV and into the kitchen.**

"**Eww that smells sick" says Gabriella**

"**Have some fruit" says Troy**

"**I'm not hungry" says Gabriella**

**Her stomach then betrays her and growls loudly**

**Troy raises his eyebrows at her.**

**She turns and starts walking out of the apartment when her legs betray her and she stumbles and falls on the fall clutching her stomach.**

**Troy goes and picks her up and sits on the couch with her.**

"**Gabs why are you doing this" says Troy**

"**I'm fat" says Gabriella**

"**You are skin and bones" says Troy**

"**I'm not leave me alone" says Gabriella and she runs out.**

**1 week later.**

**Gabriella falls down some stairs and lands heavily on her shoulder and hurts it what she doesn't realize she has dislocated it. It hurts a bit during the day and she finds she cannot do anything without a little pain but carries on as normal. But when she tries taking her hoodie off that night her shoulder starts killing and she has to go next door to Troy for help.**

**She knocks on the door with her good arm holding her sore arm against her to prevent it from getting knock.**

"**What's up hurt your shoulder or something?" asks Troy**

"**Hi to you to" says Gabriella**

**Troy just stands there.**

"**Can I come in?" asks Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**Forget it if your going to like that" says Gabriella turning away and trying to pull the hoodies of using her good and injured arm which results in a surge of pain though her injured shoulder and her suddenly grabbing it and creating more pain.**

**She feels Troy gently pick her up and carry her into his apartment and shut the door.**

**With great care Troy get the hoodie off and then proceeds to look at her arm.**

**He pulls the hoodies back of her head leaving it covering her arm.**

"**Come on I'll drive you to the emergency room" says Troy**

"**Why?" asks Gabriella**

"**Brie you've I think you've dislocated your shoulder" says Troy**

"**We need Chris to sign papers" says Gabriella**

"**Brie your 18 you have to sign them yourself" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and follows Troy out of the apartment.**

**In the car.**

"**Troy about last week-"**

"**We'll talk about it later" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods.**

**As they enter the emergency room.**

"**Bolton your not on tonight" says Doctor Gilbert**

"**I think my girlfriend has dislocated her shoulder" says Troy**

"**Follow me let's go get you x rayed Miss-"**

"**Montez" says Gabriella**

**Troy and Gabriella follow Doctor Gilbert to the x ray room.**

**About half an hour later.**

"**Miss Montez you have indeed have a dislocated your shoulder and by the looks of it severely underweight" says Doctor Gilbert**

"**I'm 4 stone" says Gabriella**

"**That is severely underweight I'm going to have to check you into the hospital after your shoulder has been relocated" says Doctor Gilbert**

"**I'm going phoning your brother" says Troy**

"**No he'll kill me" says Gabriella**

"**Brie he won't he'll be worried about your. Your living with him he deserves to know" says Troy**

"**I want you to stay with me" says Gabriella**

"**I can have a nurse phone her brother" says Doctor Gilbert**

"**Thanks" says Troy**

**After Doctor Gilbert has left the room Gabriella bursts into tears.**

**Troy gently pulls her to him.**

"**Does it hurt?" he asks**

"**No I'm just sorry I've put your though this" says Gabriella**

"**Brie I'm your boyfriend we'll go though stuff like this it's no big deal" says Troy**

"**Chris is going to find out" says Gabriella**

"**We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" says Troy**

**Gabriella gets a light ache in her stomach and lower back.**

"**I need the toilet" says Gabriella**

"**You'll have to wait" says Troy**

"**Troy" says Gabriella**

"**Though that door" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes to the toilet and her suspicions are confirmed. She leaves the toilet unsure of what to do.**

"**Brie you ok" says Troy**

"**I um yeah got period" says Gabriella**

"**Oh" says Troy**

"**I don't have anything" says Gabriella**

"**Oh I'll go speak to a nurse when Doctor Gilbert comes back" says Troy**

"**I'm so relived" says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy**

"**Its 3 weeks late" says Gabriella**

"**Brie you wouldn't of been pregnant unless there was something your aren't telling me" says Troy**

"**Hey I am faithful" says Gabriella**

"**Glad to hear it" says Troy**

**Chris comes in.**

"**Gabriella what is going on" says Chris**

**A nurse comes in.**

"**Hey Troy" says the nurses**

**Gabriella possessively puts her arm though Troy's and pulls her closer to him.**

"**She has anorexia and a dislocated shoulder" says Troy**

"**And is crying" says Chris**

**Troy turns to looks at her.**

"**Hey what's up" says Troy**

"**She's pretty" says Gabriella**

"**So you're gorgeous" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles.**

"**I'm not going to leave you" says Troy**

"**Bolton you're going to do this procedure" says Doctor Gilbert coming back in the room**

"**I'm not working sir" says Troy**

"**Doesn't matter" says Doctor Gilbert**

"**Go get your scrubs on" he adds**

**Troy goes and gets his scrubs on.**

**Gabriella is put under ****general anesthetic**** and her shoulder popped back in place.**

**Half an hour later Troy (no longer in his scrubs), Chris and Gabriella are sat in Doctor Gilbert's office.**

"**Gabriella I want to see you back here in 2 weeks having gained 3 stone" says Doctor Gilbert**

**Gabriella nods.**

**In the car on the way home Chris lectures Gabriella and when they get to the apartment.**

"**Thanks man" says Chris**

"**No problem" says Troy**

"**About that nurse in the hospital why did you do that Gabs" says Chris**

**Troy and Gabriella look at each other and then look at Chris.**

"**Troy had told me in the past he didn't like her so I was conveying the idea to her that we were together" says Gabriella**

"**But your not together are you?" asks Chris**

"**Course not" says Troy**

"**Ok. Listen Troy I want Gabriella in to move in with you for the next 2 weeks since your the doctor and notice this before and you'll be able to look after her and make sure she is gaining weight but don't make a move on her" says Chris**

"**Sure" says Troy**

**Gabriella goes and grabs her things she will need on a daily basis, her toiletries, clothes and laptop and goes into Troy's apartment.**

"**You were jealous of Christina" says Troy**

"**I was telling her you were taken" says Gabriella**

"**Right" says Troy**

"**Ok I was jealous" says Gabriella**

"**You don't need to be jealous I won't leave you ever" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and Troy kisses her.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

**It's 11 pm and it has been two weeks Gabriella has gained the sufficient weight back and is back in her brother's flat.**

**Troy wakes to the sound of someone rooting though the cupboards in the kitchen. He gets up and walks into the kitchen/lounge and says who's there while turning the light on. There a crash and the sound of glass breaking as the person there is shocked by Troy's voice.**

"**Gabriella what are you doing?" asks Troy**

**Gabriella stares down and the glass surrounding her feet, Troy hoists her up and away from the glass.**

"**I was seeing if you had any aspirin so I could to sleep this cold is keeping me awake" says Gabriella in a snuff up nose sore throat voice.**

"**Go get in bed and I'll bring it though" says Troy**

**Gabriella smiles and goes though to Troy's room.**

**Troy grabs a dustpan and brush and sweeps up the glass before putting a Beddy bear in the microwave for 4 minutes and pouring a glass of water, grabbing a biscuit and the aspirin and heading into the bedroom.**

**He puts down the water, biscuit and aspirin and tucks the Beddy bear in on top of Gabriella. He pulls up the pillows so she is sat up to go to sleep and not agitate her cough the hands the biscuit and when she has had that the glass of water and the aspirin.**

**Gabriella is just about to dose off 45 minutes later when there is a loud knocking on the door.**

"**What" mumbles Gabriella**

"**Stay there I'll get it won't Beddy bear warming up again" says Troy**

**Gabriella nods and hands it to him.**

**Troy goes into the lounge/kitchen. There is a knock again.**

"**Just a minute" calls Troy**

**He pops the Beddy bear into the microwave for 4 minutes hits start and goes and opens the front door to see Chris on the other side.**

"**Bedroom" says Troy**

**Chris walks though to the bedroom and then comes out.**

"**She's asleep" says Chris**

"**She came looking for aspirin and I sent her to bed and said I get it she dropped a glass" says Troy**

"**It's not your job to look after her" says Chris**

**The microwave pings and Troy gets the Beddy bear out and then there's a scream from the bedroom. Troy rushes in to find Gabriella wide eyed and sitting straight up.**

"**What's up?" asks Troy tucking the Beddy bear in.**

"**Nightmare" says Gabriella**

"**About?" asks Troy**

"**Vampires, werewolves and our old dog Casey" says Gabriella**

"**You watch to much Eclipse" says Troy**

"**Jacob is hot" says Gabriella**

"**Hey" says Troy**

"**Not as hot as you" says Gabriella**

"**I am going back home look after her Troy don't try anything" shouts Chris from the lounge and then they hear the door close.**

"**Let me just go lock that" says Troy  
Gabriella nods and snuggles down under the covers.**

**Troy comes back.  
"Brie you need to sit up so you don't cough too much I'll hold you up" says Troy**

**Gabriella sits up the covers fall down to her waist. Troy gets in bed pulls the covers up and wraps his arms around Gabriella and they both fall asleep.**

**Next morning.**

"**What am I doing in Chris is going to flip" says Gabriela**

"**Aspirin hut, broken glass, look after Chris knows" says Troy**

**The pervious night comes rushing into Gabriella's mind.**

"**Oh" says Gabriella**

"**So why don't we start this morning with a good morning kiss" says Troy leaning down**

"**No I have morning breath" says Gabriella clapping her hand over her mouth.**

**Troy chuckles and pries her hand of her mouth holding it.**

"**So do I say" says Troy before placing his lips on hers and they sink into a breathtaking kiss.**

**Gabriella feels Troy's tongue tracing her lips begging for entrance which she grants and allows Troy to explore her mouth as she does the same this leads to a fierce tongue battle with Troy winning and Gabriella letting out a moan as Troy traces the sides of her mouth with this tongue.**

**When air becomes a necessity the pull apart.**

"**I gotta go Chris" says Gabriella**

**Troy nods and kisses her forehead.**

**Gabriella leaves back to her brother's flat.**

"**Good sleep?" asks Chris**

"**Yes it was" says Gabriella**

"**Troy didn't make a move did he" says Chris**

"**No he was the perfect gentlemen he wrapped his arms round so I stayed sat up and held me all night" says Gabriella**

"**Do you like him?" asks Chris**

"**Who Troy?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yeah you talk like your in love with him or something" says Chris**

"**I look up to him he's like my second big brother I don't love him" says Gabriella**

**Chris nods.**

"**Anyway Troy said he'd give me a lift to school on the way to work so I have to get changed" says Gabriella**

**Chris nods again. "I'll make you bacon butty to go" he says**

"**Cheers" calls Gabriella as she disappears into her room.**

**5 minutes later Troy wanders in.**

"**Ooo bacon butties" says Troy**

"**Two for me, one for Ella and here two for you" says Chris handing him a plate with two bacon butties on it.**

"**I don't think I can eat two by the time Gabs is out of her bedroom.**

"**I'll be 5 minutes" shouts Gabriella**

**Troy quickly starts eating his first bacon butty and as the last bite of the second disappears into his mouth Gabriella walks out of her bedroom wearing a long plaid shirt. (Link in profile)**

"**Don't you have leggings" chokes out Troy**

"**Yeah why?" asks Gabriella smirking**

"**Ella go and put your leggings on" says Chris**

**Gabriella walks towards the front door and Troy is by it in a flash.**

"**I ain't letting you out of this flat until you put some legging on" says Troy slying looking at her legs**

"**By the way nice shoes" he adds**

**Gabriella looks down to see she is still wearing her slippers.**

**She runs back into her bedroom and returns wearing a pair of sandals and leggings.**

**She grabs her book bag from behind the sofa.**

"**Know you can leave" says Troy**

"**Jerk" mutters Gabriella**

**Troy gently hits her on the arm as they walk to the car.**

"**I am not a jerk" protests Troy**

"**You're my jerk" says Gabriella**

**They get in the car and start the journey to Gabriella's school.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

"**Girl who is that guy who keeps dropping you off" says Taylor**

"**No one" answers Gabriella**

"**That is not no one" says Taylor**

"**Brothers best friend next door neighbour" answers Gabriella**

"**And?" asks Taylor**

"**And nothing" retorts Gabriella**

"**And something" taunts Taylor**

"**There is nothing going on with me and Troy" says Gabriella**

"**The hottie has a name" says Taylor**

"**There's nothing going on school is his way to work so he offered to give me a lift everyday save me getting up early to catch the bus" says Gabriella**

"**Do you like him?" asks Taylor**

"**Tay he's like my brother" says Gabriella**

"**Can I like him?" asks Taylor**

"**You have Chad who I think might be the same age as Troy" says Gabriella**

"**20?" asks Taylor**

"**20" confirms Gabriella**

"**Won't be funny if there friends" says Taylor  
"Hilarious" says Gabriella sarcastically**

**Taylor doesn't catch the sarcasm in the comment and pulls Gabriella into homeroom.**

**Later on in the day. In gym class. Coach Bolton announces.**

"**Today a two doctor have come to do physical examinations on you" says Coach Bolton**

"**I'm Dr Gilbert and this is Dr Bolton" says Dr Gilbert**

"**Hey" whispers Taylor to Gabriella  
"Yeah I know that's Troy" whispers Gabriella**

"**You are all split between us" says Dr Gilbert**

"**I have A to M and Dr Bolton has N to W since there are no X Y or Z's so he will also have M's since there are only 3 of you" says Dr Gilbert**

"**McCoy, McKessie and Montez" says Dr Bolton**

**The three of them go to him.**

"**This is how it's going to work you wait outside the nurses office while I examine each one you then when you have been and send the N's" says Dr Bolton**

**They nod and follow Dr Bolton to the nurses office.**

"**So McCoy" says Dr Bolton**

**After 10 minutes it's Gabriella turn.**

"**Want me to wait for you?" asks Taylor**

"**I'll be ok" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

"**Coming" says Gabriella going into nurse's office and seating herself on the bed while Troy closes the door.**

"**Don't see why you have to do this you know I'm fine" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I have to it's the law" says Troy**

"**Fine examine me" says Gabriella**

"**What's up" says Troy going over to Gabriella holding the stethoscope**

"**I just don't get why you didn't tell me" says Gabriela**

"**I only found out this morning" says Troy**

"**Ok forgiven" says Gabriella**

"**And I knew there was no point texting you miss goody two shoes cuz your mobile won't of been on" says Troy**

**After 5 minutes.**

"**Your fine you just need to get some more sleep you look shattered" says Troy**

"**I'm sure you can make sure of that Chris is away for the week with Trish in that cabin in Colorado" says Gabriella**

"**Popping the question" says Troy**

"**He's proposing to her" says Gabriella**

"**I only found out yesterday and that was by accident because the box fell out from between his boxers when he was packing them" says Troy**

"**Speaking of boxers can I wear a pair of yours to bed with a t-shirt?" asks Gabriella**

"**Yes but only because you look better in them then me" says Troy**

"**See you later" says Gabriella**

"**See you later. Gabriella I love you" says Troy**

"**I love you too" says Gabriella**

**Troy drops a kiss on her forehead and hugs her.**

"**Go on and send the N's" says Troy**

"**Ok love you" says Gabriella**

"**Love you too" says Troy**

"**By the way do you know anyone called Chad Danforth?" asks Gabriella**

"**Other best friend" says Troy "Why" he asks**

"**It's a small world" says Gabriella**

"**Why?" asks Troy again**

"**He's dating Taylor" says Gabriella**

**Gabriella leaves to go back to the gym.**

"**N's" says Coach Bolton**

"**Chad is Troy's other best friend" says Gabriella**

"**Cool" says Taylor  
"Chris is proposing to Trish" says Gabriella**

"**In Colorado how romantic Troy tell you that" says Taylor**

"**Yeah he didn't know tell yesterday and that was by accident when Chris was packing. Chris was keeping it a secret" says Gabriella**

**At the end of the class Troy and Dr Gilbert come back and thank the class for there time.**

**Everyone leaves the changing rooms.**

"**You go on with out me Taylor think Troy has something to tell me" says Gabriella**

"**What about lunch" says Taylor**

"**Not hungry" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says Dr Gilbert**

"**Get me a water, cheese burger and salad" says Gabriella and looks at Dr Gilbert**

"**Much better" he says and leaves.**

"**Trish said yes" says Troy**

"**Tay Trish is going to be my sister-in-law" says Gabriella**

"**Lunch" says Taylor**

"**I'm honselty not hungry Taylor" says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella" says Troy**

**Gabriella turns round. "I'm not trying to make myself starve or turn myself anorexia again I'm just not hungry" says Gabriella**

"**Get a cheese burger and salad like you said and if you don't eat it all it doesn't matter as long as you eat some" says Troy**

"**Fine" says Gabriella**

"**I only saying because I care" says Troy "Plus it was horrible to see your body in that state" he whispers**

"**See you later" says Gabriella**

"**Yep" says Troy and leaves**

**In the locker room.**

**Gabriella texts her brother.**

Congratulations

Ella

Thanks

Assuming Troy texted you

Chris

Yep

Ella

**They get changed and go and get lunch.**

**Later that night Gabriella and Troy are say watching a movie and eating pizza, Gabriella dressed in Troy's boxers and an old shirt that goes up to her knees. When the doorbell rings.**

**Troy goes to answer it.**

"**Hey dude" says the person at the door.**

"**Hey Chad" says Troy**

"**This is Taylor my girlfriend thought we'd pop around for a catch up" says Chad**

"**Hi" says Taylor**

**Gabriella on hearing Taylor's voice runs into the bedroom.**

"**Not a good time mate I'm about to go to bed got an 7am start tomorrow" says Troy**

"**Oh ok" says Chad**

"**Phone next time" says Troy**

**Chad nods and him and Taylor leave.**

**Troy goes into the bedroom.**

"**They've gone" Troy says and then sees his girlfriend curled up on the bed fast asleep.**

**He smiles and pulls the covers up over her before going to lock up, switch the tv off and tidy up before retiring to bed himself.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

"**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE," shouts Chris**

**Gabriella and Troy spring apart from their position on Troy's leather couch. Troy landing on the floor rubbing his elbow.**

"**You're my best friend this is my sister. You promised. I trusted you!" shouts Chris**

"**This isn't what is looks like," whispers Gabriella**

"**Is it not?" shouts Chris "CUZ WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE IS MY BEST FRIEND TRYING TO GET INTO MY LITTLE SISTER'S PANTS," shouts Chris**

**Gabriella stands up. "Do we look naked or partially clothed to you?" asks Gabriella**

**Chris slams out of the apartment.**

**Gabriella sinks into the couch crying. "My brother thinks I'm a slut," she sobs**

"**Hey your not. You know your not I know your not. We know the truth and that is what counts," says Troy**

"**I've let him down," sobs Gabriella running out of the apartment after Chris.**

"**Chris please let us explain," cries Gabriella**

"**There's nothing to explain I know what I saw," says Chris**

"**Chris please," says Gabriella**

"**No Gabriella you lost my trust your moving back in with mum," says Chris**

"**I LOVE HIM," shouts Gabriella**

**Chris turns and walks over to her.**

"**Gabriella your 18 you don't know what love is," says Chris**

"**And you do. No one does you know I wouldn't choose someone who I thought would hurt me," says Gabriella**

"**He's 20 Gabriella," says Chris**

"**And your best friend. Who you'd trust with you life. Your best man," says Gabriella**

"**Yeah well not anymore. He promised he wouldn't date you," says Chris**

"**No he didn't say promise you said so back off and he said message understood," recalls Gabriella "Besides there nothing you can do about it if you don't want me in your apartment I'll move into Troy's I practically live there anyway. But we knew each other before you introduced us. We hooked up regularly in Wildcats" explains Gabriella**

"**You went clubbing," shouts Chris**

"**I love her too," says Troy**

"**You I trust you to look after her when I was at Trisha's and we I was away and now I learn you've gone behind my back and have been dating my little sister," shouts Chris**

"**I love her," says Troy simply**

**Chris swings at Troy punching him squarely in the face.**

"**CHRIS!" exclaims Gabriella**

"**It's ok," whezzes Troy "There's rules about this you don't date you best friend's sister or your best friend's **_**ex's**_**" says Troy putting emphasis on the word ex.**

"**It was 3 years ago!" exclaims Chris**

"**Well fate got back at you," smirks Troy**

"**I'm still not happy about this," says Chris**

"**We're in love there's nothing you can do," says Gabriella**

"**So we ok man?" asks Troy**

"**Ok your screwing my little sister of course we're not ok," shouts Chris**

"**I'm not screwing her," says Troy**

"**Fine live with him Gabriella but don't think I care, don't come running to when you break up or you get pregnant and you can bet to hell I'm telling mom," exclaims Chris and going up the stairs to the 5****th**** floor.**

**Gabriella bursts into tears and Troy leads her into their apartment away from the neighbours that look on.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Brother's Best Friend**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 8**

"**Hey mom it's Chris," says Chris into the phone**

"**Hey son what's up," says her mum cheerfully**

"**I think you'd better sit down," says Chris**

"**Trisha isn't pregnant is she?" asks his mum**

"**No mum Trisha isn't pregnant," says Chris**

"**Then what is it?" his mum**

"**I want Gabriella to move back in with you. She's dating Troy," says Chris**

"**I live in Hawaii," says his mum**

"**Hawaii," says Chris confused**

"**Yeah I moved here 4 months ago," says his mum**

"**And you didn't think to tell me or Gabriella," says Chris**

"**No so she's dating Troy isn't he your best friend," says his mum**

"**He's 20 I know what he's like he's a player a heart breaker," says Chris**

"**Chris, Gabriella is 18 if she thinks Troy is the right person for her you need to support her. You need to let her make her own mistakes and not be over protective," says his mum**

"**So you think I over reacted?" asks Chris**

"**What did you do?" asks his mum**

"**I shouted at them and punched Troy," says Chris**

"**I would go and apologize," says his mum**

"**Ok bye mum oh but mum your still going to come over for the wedding," says Chris**

"**What wedding?" asks his mum**

"**Mine and Trish's next May," says Chris**

"**Of course I am," says his mum**

"**Bye mom love you," says Chris hanging up**

**Chris takes the stairs as he walks down to Troy's well now Troy and Gabriella's apartment. He knocks and waits until Gabriella opens the door.**

"**Yes?" asks Gabriella**

"**Can I come?" asks Chris**

**Gabriella nods and steps to one side.**

**As Chris enters he can hear the shower in the background.**

"**Mum's moved to Hawaii," says Chris**

"**When?" asks Gabriella**

"**4 months ago," says Chris**

"**So I'll be living with you," says Gabriella**

"**No you'll be living with Troy," says Chris**

"**Really," says Gabriella smiling**

**Chris nods.**

"**I love you," says Gabriella flinging herself at her brother.**

**Gabriella into the bedroom and knocks on the bathroom door.**

"**What," calls Troy**

"**Come out," says Gabriella**

**Troy opens the door, Gabriella shrieks "With a towel on you idiot,"**

**Troy grabs and towel and knocks it round his waist. "Come see who's at the door," she says**

**Troy enters the living room and sees Chris.**

"**I can stay," says Gabriella**

**Troy looks at her.**

"**I'm living with you," says Gabriella**

"**Mum made me see sense," says Chris**

"**She's also moved to Hawaii," says Gabriella "4 months ago," she adds**

"**So Brie can stay and you're ok with us," says Troy**

"**Yeah Gabs can stay and I'll support you in you decision to be together and you'll have to grow on me but now come to think of it I couldn't think of anyone I would trust for then you Troy to be with my sister," says Chris**

"**Chris just don't tell anyone especially Taylor she'll freak she doesn't know no one does," says Gabriella**

"**I'll let you tell her yourself. I've gotta get home to Trisha she'll be back now," says Chris letting himself.**

"**I can stay," grins Gabriella**

"**I know," says Troy**

**Gabriella goes to fling herself at Troy who stops her.**

"**Hey let me put a some clothes on before you hug me don't want the towel coming off," says Troy**

"**I don't care make love to me Troy," says Gabriella**

"**Gabriella I can't do that. Your brother has just found out and decided to trust me with you I can't, we can't lose that trust," says Troy**

**Gabriella grabs her phone of the counter as Troy goes into the bedroom to get dressed.**

_**I want Troy to make love to me.**_

_**He won't because of you.**_

_**Give permission please.**_

_**Gabs**_

_**Make love. No way.**_

_**C**_

_**Chris he doesn't want to lose your trust.**_

_**But I think I want this to happen.**_

_**Gabs**_

_**Gabs this is a really big step you're thinking of taking.**_

_**Think it though don't just go with the spur of the moment.**_

_**C**_

"**He's right you know," says Troy**

**Gabriella turns to see Troy half naked t-shirt in hands.**

**Gabriella sits and thinks about it for a second.**

"**Yeah your right forget it," says Gabriella**

"**Hey don't get upset about it. We both want this to happen at some point and it will at the right time," says Troy pulling Gabriella into an embrace. She nods against his chest enjoying being close to him and feeling secure.**

**The End**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
